Jason Wiles
Wilke Jackson |yearsactive = 1991 - present }} Jason Wiles is an American actor best known for his role in the TV series Third Watch as NYC Police Officer 'Bosco' Boscorelli. Biography Jason Wiles family moved up when he was very young and he grew up in Lenexa, Kansas where he attended Holy Trinity Catholic School graduating in 1988. Undecided after high school and having passed up the opportunity to play college football, he began to work for the local Parks and Recreation Department. A year later the movie Mr. & Mrs. Bridge (1990) came to Kansas City. It was then that Wiles began pursuing his interest in filmmaking by working on the set. Not long after, the Sometimes They Come Back (1991) , based on a Stephen King book, came to town and he worked on the crew as well as appearing in scenes as an extra. After forming some connections while working on those films, Wiles ventured to L.A., where he appeared in commercials before landing the lead in an after-school special. In 1994, he had a part in the Bon Jovi music video Always. In 1995, Wiles made the first of 32 appearances as Colin Robbins on Beverly Hills, 90210 (1990), a role which gained him some note in Hollywood. In 1999, Wiles successfully auditioned for the role of Maurice 'Bosco' Boscorelli in the drama Third Watch; Wiles appeared in all six seasons of the show from 1999-2005. More recently he began to try his hand at directing and writing as well as theater. In the summer of 2002 he appeared in the Cape Playhouse production of Mass Appeal and in 2003 he was in Imua! Theatre Company's production of Safe, which was co-written and directed by fellow Third Watcher Anthony Ruivivar. Upon completion of the final season of Third Watch, Wiles began work on his independent film Lenexa, 1 Mile (2006) which he wrote and also directed. Wiles appeared in the TV series Commander in Chief. He also played a soldier in two episodes of the series Army Wives. In November 2006, Wiles traveled to Ely, Nevada, to direct Play Dead (2009), his second feature film. He also had a small part in the 2007 movie Zodiac. Jason also played in a short scene in 2009's horror thriller remake of Stepfather. His most recent work has been in several episodes of the TV series Persons Unknown and his comeback to Criminal Minds after his appearance in an episode aired in 2006. Criminal Minds He portrayed Caleb Dale Sheppard, a bank robber-turned-attempted spree killer in an episode of Criminal Minds, Psychodrama. In the backdoor pilot The Fight, he returns as Ben McBride, a father who was abducted along with his teenage daughter by serial killer John Vincent Bell. Filmography *MoniKa (in pre-production, to be released 2012) - Reagan Tyler *Castle (2011) TV episode - Damian Westlake *CSI: NY (2011) 3 episodes - John Curtis *No Ordinary Family (2011) TV episode - Mike Powell *Law & Order: SVU (2010) TV episode-Alexander Gammon *Persons Unknown - 13 episodes (2010) TV episodes - Joe *The Stepfather (2009) - Dylan Bennet *Criminal Minds - The Fight (2009) TV episode - Ben McBride *In Plain Sight - Good Cop, Dead Cop (2008) TV episode - Detective Robert Patrone / Robert Eps *Living Hell (2008) - Glenn Freeborn *Army Wives - The Art of Separation and One of Our Own (2007) TV episodes - Sgt Peter Belgrad *Zodiac (2007) - Lab Tech Dagitz *Criminal Minds - Psychodrama (2006) TV episode - Caleb Dale Sheppard *Six Degrees - A New Light (2006) TV episode - Charlie *A House Divided (2006) - Tom Sampson *Commander in Chief - 4 episodes (2005) TV episodes - Alex Williams *Third Watch - 131 episodes Officer (1999-2005) TV episodes - Officer Maurice Boscorelli *Heart of the Beholder (2005) - Deetz *The Commuters (2005) - Eric *Open House (2004) - Chuck Baker *ER - Brothers and Sisters (2002) TV episode - NYPD Officer Maurice Boscorelli *Matters of Consequence (1999) - Jake *To Have & to Hold - 13 episodes (1998) TV episodes - Michael McGrail *Kitchen Party (1997) - Steve *Out of Nowhere (1997) - Brad Johnson *The Underworld (1997) *Beverly Hills, 90210 - 32 episodes (1995-1996) TV episodes - Colin Robbins *Kicking and Screaming (1995) - Skippy *Angel's Tide (1995) *Higher Learning (1995) - Wayne *Windrunner (1995) - Greg Cima *Roadracers (1994) - Teddy Leather *Rebel Highway - Roadracers (1994) TV episode - Teddy *CBS Schoolbreak Special - Big Boys Don't Cry (1993) TV episode - Tony Walters *Sometimes They Come Back (1991) (unaccredited) - Extra 'PRODUCER' *Play Dead (2009) (producer) *Twins (2007) (executive producer) *Lenexa, 1 Mile (2006) (producer) *Open House (2004) (producer) 'DIRECTOR' *Play Dead (2009) *Lenexa, 1 Mile (2006) 'WRITER' *Play Dead (2009) (written by) *Lenexa, 1 Mile (2006) (written by) 'LINKS' *For an up-to-date Filmography: imdb.com/Jason Wiles Notes *As a kid, Wiles was a self-described troublemaker with contempt for cops; of course, he got to play one on Third Watch for 6 years. Category:Actors Category:Real People